


What Did You Do?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fictober 2019, Gen, Plaidypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Ford rushes Stan out of the house and Stan can't help but admire how dumb his incredibly intelligent brother is.





	What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 10 Prompt: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

So the thing about his brother, he's a smart guy and all, but he just doesn't really use his head. Real smart guy, built a crazy portal in his basement. Put the blueprints into three different books to try and make sure they would never fall into the wrong hands. Or in one case, the hands trying to help him.

Besides the point, this guy is real smart. Stan will be the first one to tell you how smart Ford is. But he will also be the first to tell you how dumb he is.

Keeping a room full of weird cult objects dedicated to a triangle with an eye and a top hat? Creepy and oddly suspicious when you see how many of them have a fire motif. He had been charmed by easy compliments and the promise of grandeur.

That was dumb of him. But the guy managed to figure out how to defeat the annoying flat shape, so Stan wasn't too hung up on it.

No. It was the moment a handful of words tumbled from Ford's mouth. His voice rushed, “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” Hands pulling at his arm and pushing at his back as they shuffled out of the house.

"What's goin' on Sixer? You're actin' like you let something loose in the house again," Stan rubbed his face, knocking his glasses slightly out of place.

"Well," Ford trailed off, rubbing a hand along his neck.

"What did you do?" Stan leveled his twin with an unimpressed look.

"So I went into the forest."

"Yeah."

"And I was inspecting some of the fauna."

"What did you bring home?"

"It seemed harmless enough Stanley. I would never willingly bring home another Gremloblin."

"Yeah. Even the kid figured that out real quick. So what's wrong Sixer?"

Ford sighed, "I brought home one of the plaidypuses. But I think she just laid eggs. See they're very territorial."

"You let a tiny, soft creature chase you out of the house?" Stan couldn't believe his ears.

Ford groaned and rubbed his own hand over his face, "Look I'm telling you. We just need to lay low for a couple of days until the eggs hatch.

"You want to be the one knocking on the Corduroy's door asking to stay the night. Because you got chased out of the house?"

"Actually I was thinking we could go spend the night at Fiddleford's place. I'm sure he has room," a nervous smile stretched across his brother's face.

"Alright. Get in the car. I'm gonna try and get some pants," Stan took a step towards the door.

A hand on his wrist stopped him from grabbing the handle, "Stan, be safe."

Stan sighed and shook off his brother's concerned touch. "I'm sure I'll manage just fine."

And if he did happen to get chased out of the house by an angry momma plaidypus, neither brother would say.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late with this one, but I did say I was going to take a small break. I really just needed some sleep I think.
> 
> If you liked this let me know, or come say [hi](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
